Valentine’s Day
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Tino forgot what today was! Oh well, he'll fix everything before the day is up. Rated M for lemon and my foul mouth in my own comment... I KNOW IT'S NOT TODAY! *shame*


**Kesesese… I can't believe it. I'm actually… doing **_**that.**_** Of all things… And damn, it's early too. Wait wut?! I completed something ahead of time? Unheard of! Well, when I have my own computer again… I will be back to my tardiness. Promise.**

**I don't own anything. Really. **

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

_I love you more today than yesterday, less today than tomorrow. _

Looking out the window, Tino could see that the snow had piled up further over night. As he rolled over, the rest of an empty bed greeted him, the blankets still warm from the other occupant. Tino scooted over into Berwald's spot on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. Breathing deeply, he took in the scent of the other, dozing contently. The door opened slowly as Berwald nudged in with a tray with breakfast. Yogurt with raspberries, a bowl of hot porridge, and in his other hand was another tray with tea.

"G'd mornin' Tino."

He sat up with a yawn and a stretch, still clutching Berwald's pillow to his chest.

"Huh, Berwald, what's the occasion?"

Berwald sat the tea on the bedside table next to Tino and gently pulled the pillow from his grasp, secretly pleased to see Tino being so cute, and replaced it with the breakfast he had prepared.

"Can't I do somth'n n'ce for m' w'fe on Val'ntin's Day?"

Tino blushed.

'Oh_, that's today? I… I forgot._ '

"S'y '_Ahh._'"

Tino looked up from his thoughts to see Berwald preparing to feed him.

"Ah! Th-that's alright! Berwald, I can feed mys-mph!"

Berwald was gentle but quite insistent that this was how things were going to go.

'_Well, I suppose having him feed me isn't all that bad… Hmm, it's… kinda nice actually._'

Tino enjoyed the attention that Berwald was giving him today, not that Berwald wasn't normally attentive, but somehow it just seemed… _better._ And Berwald seemed to be enjoying himself too. A small, barely perceivable smile flitted at the edges of his normally stern visage.

But still, Tino felt guilty that he had forgotten to do something for Berwald… He had to think of some way to distract Berwald while he thought of something to do for him. A few ideas came to mind, but he would have to get away from Berwald to get any of them together.

"Berwald, aren't you hungry too?"

"Alr'dy ate."

"Oh, that's good. Listen, I actually have to go pick up a few things…"

He moved the now nearly empty tray to the side and moved to get off of the bed when he was pushed back into the bed by Berwald with a kiss.

'_Oh… OH! That's it!'_

Tino got up hastily when Berwald finally pulled back. He dressed in record time and was out the door and down the street before he realized that despite the snow, the walk way had been cleared already.

'_You work really hard, don't you, Su-san?'_

He smiled to himself before rushing off again.

When Tino finally pushed through the door carrying his "supplies" it was nearly 14:00. Who knew that everything would be closed on Valentine's Day anyway?

He wasted no time getting to work.

He hardly noticed all the space he was getting from Berwald.

'_Maybe he's mad I ran out like that…'_

Putting the Kladdkaka in the oven and the soup on to simmer, he went to search out his missing partner. Tino found Berwald seemingly napping on his side of the bed.

'_He really is cute sometimes.'_

Tino sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Berwald's hair, pushing it out of the man's face. A light kiss on the temple was all that it took to wake the sleeping giant.

"Dinner is almost ready Berwal—ah!"

Berwald had wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and pulled the smaller man on top of him, crushing their lips together in a surprisingly needy gesture.

"Missed ya."

He kissed Tino again, rolling the two of them over so that he lied over Tino.

"Ngg… Berwald… C-can't… Ah~."

Tino felt his resolve beginning to melt away as Berwald's kisses moved down his neck, taking advantage of his sensitivity.

"The f-food… stove… fire… the house will burn do~wnnn~ ohh~!"

Berwald stopped suddenly as he started.

"W' can't 'ave that hap'nin' now can we?"

Tino gave Berwald a mock-dirty look for stopping and playfully pushed him back into the bed before going back to the kitchen. Berwald sighed contentedly as he watched Tino go.

"Berwald~!" Tino called him from the other room.

Dinner was early today, soup and boiled salmon. Berwald could smell the chocolate from the dessert in the oven.

There was little small talk, but a lot of whining from Hana Tamago as she begged for scraps.

Tino had to bat Berwald away as he tried to assault him again, pleading with him for the sake of the cake. Finally pushing Berwald out of the kitchen, he told him to go back and wait in the bedroom. A smirk passed over Berwald's lips briefly as he kissed Tino before retreating to safety from his wife. Tino could have sworn he heard the man chuckle.

Tino took the gooey cake out of the oven and served a large piece on a plate. He put some whipped cream in a bowl and made his was back to the bed room.

When Tino got to the room, Berwald was reclining… _smugly_… on the bed, a book in hand.

"Berwald~, I have dessert."

Tino came over to the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Berwald, the plate on his lap, the bowl of cream between them. Like Berwald had this morning, Tino fed him a bite of the gooey cake, some cream on top. Tino had to admit, it was a wildly gratifying thing to have the other man trust him enough to let him feed him. Was this why Berwald had seemed so happy this morning?

"My t'rn."

Gently taking the fork from Tino's hand, Berwald fed him the next bite of the chocolate cake. When he saw that Tino had swallowed the bite, Berwald connected their lips again in a loving kiss.

"Th'nk you, so m'ch, Tino."

Tino was speechless at the emotion in Berwald's voice, and could only stammer uselessly. Berwald dipped his finger in the cream and spread it over the bridge of Tino's nose, his tongue following behind to lap up the treat. Tino's already present blush deepened, but he would not be out done. Mimicking Berwald's action, Tino placed a small dollop of the cream on the tip of Berwald's nose, his tongue flitting out of his mouth to remove it. This time it was Berwald's turn to break out in a blush. He wasn't going to stop though, the game had begun. Taking a fork full of the gooey Kladdkaka, Berwald smeared the chocolate dessert down Tino's neck, the later who sat still, frozen with anticipation. Berwald braced himself against Tino by placing his hands on the smaller man's hips, his lips coming over the treat that trailed along Tino's neck. With his teeth, tongue and light sucking, Berwald slowly removed the dessert keeping him from the soft skin beneath. One large hand reached up and quickly did away with Tino's button-up before reaching up to stroke the side of the man's face. Tino sighed shakily and leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to join Berwald's. When Berwald had finished, it took Tino a few deep breaths to calm himself enough. It was his turn.

With trembling slightly, he trailed his hands up Berwald's stomach, around to his back and to his shoulders without removing the shirt, nearly pulled himself onto the larger man's lap. Tino pulled the shirt on the rest of the way and dipped his fingers into the cream again. He traces the cross of the Finnish flag over Berwald's chest, across the man's nipples, from his throat to just above the noticeably tightening pants. Tino's tongue darts again from his mouth to lick the sweet from Berwald's chest, his lips latching over one pink bud before slowly licking to the next, his hand's sure not to touch much else. When finished with the first drawn line, Tino began again at the top, Berwald's throat. It takes Berwald all of his effort to contain himself, to keep his arms at his sides. The way Tino leans to suck at the man's throat, his back curves invitingly, but Berwald contents himself to looking only. It's when he feels Tino's mouth at the end of the line, _so close,_ that he gives up.

"Tino…" He all but growls out the other's name.

"Huh? What is it Berwal--!" As soon as Tino had straightened himself out, he was knocked back down onto the mattress.

"You really have to stop cutting me off Berwald~." Tino reached up around Berwald's neck to draw him down into a kiss. He couldn't move either way, Berwald was nearly seated on his legs. Berwald reached back for the forgotten cake.

"Hm… you w'rk'd hard 'n th's, didn' you? It'd be a s'me f'r it to go t' w'ste." Berwald took some of the cake in his hand and was again about to paint Tino's body again in the chocolate when Tino seized his hand, licking the cake from it. Berwald shuddered and closed his eyes briefly, but it was long enough for Tino to take advantage. With an unperceived strength, Tino flipped their positions, knocking the cake to the floor.

"There's more in the kitchen, it can wait."

He ground his pelvis into Berwald's, demonstrating the fact that Berwald wasn't the only one who had grown hard. The display before him was nearly too much for Berwald. He rolled his head back and groaned as he felt Tino begin to unbutton his slacks, a louder moan pushing through as Tino removed the rest of the obstructing clothing from his body. Tino pulled away his own pants and underwear, leaving both men naked.

"Mm, but this shouldn't go to waste, right, Berwald?" Tino held up the bowl of cream. Dipping his fingers again in to the cream, Tino spread it along Berwald's eager length. He licked the remaining cream from his fingers and kissed Berwald, more tongue than lips this time but that was fine with both. Tino turned his attentions further south, his lips trailing kisses back down to Berwald's twitching member. Tino ran his tongue up from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the head of Berwald's erection. The man let out a strangled moan as he held himself from thrusting up into Tino's so warm mouth.

Tino took Berwald in deeper, humming softly as he bobbed his head, lower and lower each time. Had Berwald not looked up at Tino, he would have missed the boy's hand trailing back, back, to his own entrance, a cream slickened finger sliding in, stretching himself. Tino looked up at Berwald and pinched tightly at the base of his erection. Berwald moaned half in frustration, half in relief at the action. Tino slipped another finger in to join what had been two. As his fingers brushed barely over his prostate, he released Berwald's length with an audible pop as his body shook. Tino felt as his hand was stopped by Berwald's and felt himself be pushed onto his back, the cream being knocked this time to the floor.

Berwald's fingers were longer, thicker, and were able to reach that spot so much easier. Tino cried out unabashedly as pleasure shook him. Berwald brought his mouth to Tino's pebbled nipples, teasing them lightly.

"B-Berwald… Ah~! Please, I… no don't worry about that!" He pulled Berwald against himself, told him he needed no other lubricant. "I'm ready. Please, I need you now!"

Berwald was more than happy to oblige the wishes of his lover and pressed himself in slowly to the hilt. When he felt Tino thrust back into him, he rolled his hips, nearly pulling out entirely, before slamming back in. The keening and moaning from the man beneath him told Berwald that he was hitting all the right buttons. As he built up a rhythm, his hand wrapped around Tino's weeping member, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Ah~ Ahh~! Berwald! I-I'm so…!" Berwald angled himself to hit Tino's prostate and the rest of the man's words were consumed in his cries of pleasure. After just a few more thrusts, Tino spilled himself onto their stomachs, his walls tightening around Berwald's member. Berwald muffled a groan in Tino's shoulder as he filled him to the brim, his thrusts weakening as he rode out his orgasm.

Berwald pulled himself out and lay down beside Tino, pulled the smaller male against himself, burring his face in his hair. Tino tiredly brought his arms around the other, nuzzling into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Berwald."

"I l've ya, Tino."

"I love you too, Berwald.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What the fuck am I doing with my life?**

**Kladdkaka is a Finnish kind of dessert, a cake-brownie thing. It's super gooey though and ah… flatish? Ah… damn… I'm hungry. Perhaps it was a good thing that I didn't type this out on a computer of my own, seeing as I nearly threw this one across the room multiple times. IT'S NOT LIKE I GOT EMBARASSED OR ANYTHING STUPID LIKE THAT ///. I-I really try… to face it bravely, but somehow, no matter my resolve to set out and attack my stories to finish (**** kesesese, spelled that 'Finnish', fuck you spell check) them (because they are there, in my mind, **_**waiting like the smug bastards they all are**_**). Aiya… why should I be… so… eh fuck it. I really love how my paragraphs look like paragraphs as the stories get longer. **


End file.
